You're Mine: One-Shot
by TheDarkKira
Summary: What happens when the servants all leave under Alois' control? Well, a lot can happen. (Sorry for the sucky description.) AloisxCiel One-Shot. Crappy mysterious ending? And lots and lots of YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Contains slight lemon, enjoy!


**A.N: I apologize for this weird plot. My first time making a lemon, (Is it considered lemon? idk) Anyways, read if you want, but heed my apology for the ending. Enjoy **

* * *

A small boy sat at his desk doing normal everyday paperwork from the queen and his toy company, Funtom. His head collapsed feeling his stomach rumble indicating that he was hungry. He checked the time _It's afternoon already, not even afternoon...it's past noon, _he thought to himself. Fingers tapped on the desk gently, but angrily. _So, where's Sebastian? _he rang the bell hoping someone would hear.

Initially someone did hear, but when the door opened it _wasn't _Sebastian. A blonde haired boy emerged within the doorway closing the door behind him. Ciel looked up unimpressed as the blonde walked closer "Hello, _Phantomhive," _he said smirking slamming his hands onto the desk. "Alois _Trancy,_" Ciel said angrily at the blonde. Alois smirked psychotically "Oh, don't say it like that. I just came here to _play_." The eye-patched boy got up from his desk and stood before the blonde. "Where's my serv-" he nearly finished his sentence before Alois pushed his lips onto the shorter boy's lips. Ciel, startled by the sudden change of pace, pushed Alois off of him making him land onto the ground. Alois narrowed his eyes, but then lightened them laughing. He got himself up and got close enough to Ciel to whisper into his ear, "Looks like I won't be going easy on you." Ciel shuddered at the words and before he could realize what was happening his hands were tied.

He pushed the shorter one down and walked around him several times before standing in front him. Alois grabbed onto the blue-ish grey-ish hair pulling his head back "Nnng," Ciel cried out in pain. "Does Ciel have something to say?" Alois mocked pulling the boy's hair back more. He let go of the boy's hair to take off his own jacket just to throw it off to the side. "Are you ready for a treat, _Phantomhive?_" Alois said in a sinisterly seductive tone. He took his finger and dragged them over Ciel's lips opening his mouth. He bent down in front of the boy and pulled him into a deep kiss. Practically shoving his tongue into the other's mouth. He pulled away having a string of saliva connecting the two. Alois licked at his own lips and then licked the blushing boy's cheek lightly.

"Let's take these awful clothes off of you, shall we?" Alois said unbuttoning the jacket. He then laughed and said "I forgot, you're tied up." Ciel narrowed his eyes at the blonde boy. "How about untying me?" he said trying to trick the blonde. "No, then you'll run away and we can't have that now, can we?" he said grabbing a pair of scissors. He held them to his tongue and licked the base of it all the way to the top making Ciel's pants get tighter. "Ciel liked dirty things, doesn't he?" Alois said giggling to himself. Scissors in hand he got his attention towards the first sleeve cutting it off and then cutting the other half making the jacket fall shamelessly. "Stop ruining my clothes!" Ciel yelled not wanting to be exposed. Alois frowned "But how am I supposed have my _fun _if you're fully clothed." he said with a devious twist. He cut the rest of his vest and shirt off exposing a bare chest. A little bit of cloth still attached to his wrists. Alois pushed Ciel to the ground and straddled onto him. He slid his finger down the boy's smooth chest and made a circle around Ciel's brand that always reminded him of those men who took him. "Aww, Ciel got hurt didn't he?" he said in a mocking tone. That's when he unbuttoned his shirt revealing scars on his torso.

"I also got hurt by a dirty old man." Alois said sympathetically towards Ciel. He leaned down to the boy underneath and kissed him passionately. His tongue shot through the boy's mouth feeling the roof of the mouth and sliding his tongue along the other one. Alois broke the kiss and stood back up. "Sit up, Phantomhive!" Alois nearly yelled scaring the younger boy making him sit back up. He grabbed onto the boys hair and with his other hand unbuttoned his shorts. Ciel, knowing what was about to happen, tried to pull away from the blonde's grasp, but to no avail. "You're not going anywhere, _Ciel._" he said soothingly. He let out his erection in front of Ciel's face. "Open up, Ciel, Open it wide." he said grasping the hair harder making Ciel do what he was told.

He pushed his member into the other boy's mouth almost causing the other to choke. Ciel started sucking on it afraid that he would get hurt by the blonde again. His sucking started to get faster hearing the sound of Alois' moans.

"Nnng, ahh, C-Ciel…" the blonde moaned. Ciel's own erection grew harder at the sweet sounds Alois was making. Ciel started moaning as he sucked harder on to the blonde's member. "Ahhh, nnh," he moaned as he felt the vibrations from Ciel's moaning. He bucked his hips into Ciel's mouth hitting the back of his throat. "C-Ciel, I'm g-gonna..c-come" he said in between pants. The warning made Ciel suck harder wanting the blonde to moan loudly. "C-Ci...C-Ciel," the blonde moaned. The younger one sucked faster bobbing his head up and down making sure the erection hit the back of his throat each time. "Ciel, ahh," he dug his nails into the other boy's hair as he came.

Ciel let the soft member slide out of his mouth as he flew back onto the ground. Alois followed dropping to his knees and getting on top of the younger boy. He untied the younger boy thinking that this was all over. He laid himself on the ground, his face red and flustered.

Ciel frowned down at his predicament that he was in. He rolled his eyes towards the blonde earl who also looked at him. He laughed and said "Ciel got excited, didn't he?" he rolled onto Ciel and stroked the side of his face going down to his chin. He forcefully brought the other boys face closer. "Does Ciel want help getting rid of it?" the blonde said seducingly. Ciel tried to pull away, but Alois was too strong for him. The blonde slammed his lips onto the other's and forcefully stuck his tongue through. He could feel Ciel's erection poking at his leg causing him to smile within the kiss. He reached down and grabbed a hold of the throbbing thing so he could stroke it gently. "Nng..ah," Ciel moaned at the sudden change of pace. "A-Alois, stop...it" The blonde completely ignored the boy underneath as he stroked harder making the other moan louder.

He wrapped his other free hand underneath the moaning boy's chin pulling him into a kiss. Ciel tried pushing the blonde away, but to no avail, he kept getting swept into the nauseatingly wonderful touches he was receiving. "Nng, I'm gonna.." he moaned as Alois stroked faster making the one underneath arch his back into the wonderful motions.

"I'm c-coming….ahhh," he threw his head back as it spurted from Alois hands. The blonde smiled wickedly and let go of the now limp member. He raised his hand his mouth as he licked at the white sticky stuff. "Now, wasn't _that _fun!?" he giggled as he saw Ciel look at him angrily. "T-that was, not at all, fun." he said in between his heavy breathing. Alois stood up dressing himself and untying the other boy's hands. Ciel also stood up and unexpectedly grabbed the blonde pulling him into a kiss. As soon as he the kiss broke, he went to Alois' ear and whispered "It'd been a lot funner, if I wasn't tied and almost forced into it." He what was left of his shirt and jacket putting it on as if the sleeves weren't even cut of at all.

Alois walked to the doorway opening it and standing seductively "Well, till next time Ciel _Phantomhive_." he said winking and exiting the room. Ciel laid his head down back on the desk. His eyes jolted up at the sound of a growl, it was his stomach. He noticed something now was odd, he checked his sleeves that seemed so perfect that didn't seemed that had never been cut. _Was it a dream? _Just then a knock came upon the door and someone emerged through the door. "Hello, _Phantomhive." _


End file.
